Sogno
by Bombay
Summary: Si rese conto dei suoi sentimenti per lui solo quando aveva rischiato di perderlo. [Post Star Trek Intodarkness]


_Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)_

_Genere: fantascienza, romantico_

_Tipo: one shot_

_Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonar H. McCoy, Nyota Uhura_

_Rating: PG, K_

_Pairing: Spock-Kirk _

_Tipo coppia: pre-slash_

_PoV: terza persona_

_Avvertimenti: OOC, movieverse_

_Spoiler: sì, soprattutto di "Star Trek - Into Darkness" per chi non ha visto il film._

_Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro._

**SOGNO**

_di Bombay_

Nella stanza l'unico rumore era il basso ronzare delle macchine che monitoravano i parametri vitali di Kirk.

La porta scorrevole della stanza sibilò e si aprì.

"È ancora qui" la voce del dottor McCoy lo raggiunse. Quella del medico non era una domanda, forse più un rimprovero.

"È fuori pericolo e si sveglierà, ma ci vorrà del tempo" l'aveva rassicurato una settimana prima.

"Aspetterò" aveva risposto monocorde.

"Potrebbero volerci giorni" cercò di convincerlo.

"Voglio essere qui quando aprirà gli occhi."

"Per fare cosa? Dirgli di quanto sia stato avventato il suo gesto, ma di come abbia salvato tutti noi?"

"Forse."

Il dottore si affaccendò attorno al letto, ignorando il primo ufficiale. Era inutile provarci non sarebbe riuscito a convincere il comandante a lasciare quella camera, non c'era riuscito nessuno di loro.

"Le serve qualcosa, signor Spock?"

"No."

Con un sospiro rassegnato il medico lasciò la stanza.

Solo quando sentì la porta chiudersi, il vulcaniano si alzò dalla poltrona e si avvicinò al letto, guardandolo per l'ennesima volta, attendendo che le sue palpebre tremassero e si aprissero, ma questo non accadde.

Si ritrovò a pensare ancora a quel giorno, alle sensazioni e alle emozioni che aveva provato. Le aveva analizzate tutte a una a una, nelle lunghe notti insonni mentre vegliava il capitano.

Ed era arrivato a un'unica sconcertante rivelazione.

Quando lo aveva visto dietro quella porta, avrebbe voluto buttare giù il vetro a pugni pur di tirarlo fuori da quell'inferno, ma non poteva compromettere tutta la nave e l'equipaggio. Così lo aveva visto spegnersi sotto i suoi occhi, non si era mai sentito tanto impotente come in quel momento.

Il vetro che separava le loro mani in quell'estremo e intimo saluto.

Come a riflesso di quel momento prese una mano nella sua e intrecciò le dita con quelle del capitano, poteva avvertine il lieve calore.

Ricordava la sua espressione spaventata e il tumulto del suo cuore quando la mano di Kirk era scivolata lungo il vetro, priva di vita.

Quel giorno la sua mente si era spenta e un unico folle pensiero affollava la sua testa: uccidere Khan.

Aveva cercato di ricostruire i momenti dell'inseguimento, ma erano frammentati e incompleti.

Però ricordava la soddisfazione che aveva provato nel colpire Khan e, se Nyota non lo avesse fermato, lo avrebbe massacrato a dispetto di tutto, perché a causa sua Jim Kirk era morto… il suo Jim.

"Jim…" lo chiamò piano, ma questi non rispose, ignaro della sua presenza.

Quando McCoy aveva iniettato il siero nel corpo di Kirk, era rimasto con il fiato sospeso, aveva vagliato un'infinità di possibilità negative tra cui che il fisico di Jim rigettasse il sangue di Khan.

C'erano stati un paio di momenti critici, ma il capitano li aveva superati e poi si era stabilizzato.

Spinto da quei sentimenti che aveva represso per tutta la vita, avvicinò il viso a quello del giovane capitano, poteva avvertirne il suo respiro quieto.

Posò le labbra su quelle socchiuse dell'altro le assaggiò come si assapora un frutto raro.

Provò un brivido lungo la schiena e una sensazione di calore nel proprio petto.

Con il tenente Uhura non c'era mai stato nulla del genere.

Nyota… doveva parlare con lei, avevano trascorso dei piacevoli momenti insieme, ma ora le loro strade si dividevano.

Passò un giorno e poi un altro, McCoy ignorava la presenza del primo ufficiale era inutile ripetergli sempre le stesse cose.

Quando fosse crollato sfinito, allora lui si sarebbe fatto una grossa grassa risata e poi lo avrebbe soccorso.

Quando il dottore uscì, entrò il tenente Uhura.

"Ciao" lo salutò con un sorriso accostandosi, poi, al letto di Kirk, osservandolo con dolcezza.

"Quando l'ho incontrato la prima volta, non avrei mai creduto che uno scapestrato come lui, un giorno avrebbe fatto un gesto tanto eroico, salvandoci tutti" mormorò piano.

"Scapestrato?"

"Sì, ha cercato di abbordarmi e poi è stato coinvolto in una rissa con alcuni cadetti. È stato il giorno prima del reclutamento."

"_Uno stupido biondino ha cercato di adescarmi, ma non gli è andata tanto bene, non sei un po' geloso?_"

"Ti ricordi le mie parole."

"Lo stupido biondino era Kirk."

"Già. Chi avrebbe mai detto che saremmo tutti finiti sull'Enterprise?"

"Le probabilità che questo accadesse erano molto alte visto che-"

"Spock questa non è matematica" lo interruppe voltandosi verso di lui che avvertì la sua rabbia travolgerlo.

Nyota tirò un lungo respiro per calmarsi.

"Se non è matematica allora cos'è?" chiese calmo anche se immaginava quale sarebbe stata la risposta della donna.

"Destino."

Appunto.

"Anche fosse destino, come sostieni tu, il nostro è cambiato a causa degli avvenimenti avvenuti venticinque anni fa."

Nyota strinse le labbra e la sua espressione si indurì. Spock sembrava non voler capire.

"Questa sera Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, la dottoressa Marcus ed io, ci troviamo per andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme. Ci raggiungerà anche McCoy, vuoi unirti a noi?" domandò cambiando discorso.

"No" rispose lapidario.

Il tenente Uhura non si aspettava niente di diverso, erano nella stessa stanza, ma erano lontani anni luce.

"Ehi…" lo chiamò accostandosi a lui "Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, di qualunque cosa, basta chiedere" tentò posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

_Ho bisogno che lui si svegli_, fu quello il suo pensiero irrazionale "Non mi serve nulla" affermò osservando Kirk immobile nel letto, poi come se si fosse ricordato solo in quel momento della presenza del tenente, si volse verso di lei.

"Dobbiamo parlare, Nyota" annunciò fissandola negli occhi e la ragazza sentì un groppo nello stomaco "Di noi."

La giovane donna annuì e le sue labbra tremarono un momento.

"Lo so…" rispose posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Buio e voci vorticavano intorno a lui.

Voci dal presente, dal passato.

Volti amati, conosciuti, perduti.

Le stelle dell'universo, del suo amato spazio, tutto in un vorticare confuso e caotico, ma c'era una certezza, una solida presenza: Spock.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto e inspirò profondamente.

Dove si trovava? Il nucleo, l'Enterprise, le radiazioni, Spock che piangeva, la sua mano sul vetro.

Morte… vita…

"Ehi non fare il melodrammatico, eri solo un po' _morto_" la voce di Bones lo riportò alla realtà.

Era in un letto, in ospedale, sulla Terra probabilmente.

Leonard continuava a parlare spiegandogli di come fosse stato incosciente per due settimane a causa e grazie al sangue di Khan.

"Come lo hai preso?"

"Non sono stato io" ammise spostandosi.

Non sapeva come, ma nel momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi, sapeva che Spock era lì, era troppo confuso per accorgersene subito, ma sapeva che era in quella stanza.

Spock attese paziente e in disparte che McCoy si accertasse delle condizioni del paziente.

"Mi ha salvato la vita…" mormorò Kirk.

"Anche Uhura ed io non siamo stati con le mani in mano, sai?" protestò bonariamente il dottore.

"Lei l'ha salvata a me capitano, come a tutti coloro che…"

"Spock, voglio solo dirle grazie."

"È stato un piacere, Jim."

I loro occhi rimasero fissi l'uno nell'altro fino a quando McCoy non si frappose fra loro per controllare una volta ancora i parametri vitali di Kirk.

"Leonard, puoi lasciarci soli un momento?" domandò con voce stanca.

Il medico lo guardò con aria interrogativa, spostò lo sguardo sul primo ufficiale e poi annuì.

"Vado a dare la buona novella agli altri, siamo stati _tutti_ in pena per te sappilo" bofonchiò e continuando a borbottare uscì.

"Signor Spock."

"Capitano."

"Ho fatto un sogno strano…" mormorò piano.

"Vuole raccontarmelo" domandò avvicinandosi.

Il capitano diede un colpetto al materasso e Spock raccolse l'invito di sedersi.

Kirk abbassò lo sguardo, non riusciva a sostenere quello scuro e indagatore del suo vice.

Prima di dire qualunque cosa Kirk sollevò la mano e senza esitazione alcuna, Spock posò la sua su quella dell'altro.

Questa volta non c'era un vetro tra loro e nemmeno radiazioni che stavano uccidendo Kirk.

"Ho avuto paura… non ho mai provato nulla del genere" sussurrò Jim ricordando la terribile sensazione.

"La sua presenza però, mi ha rasserenato un po'. Non mi ha lasciato morire da solo" aggiunse mentre una lacrima scendeva lenta sullo zigomo.

Spock raccolse quella goccia sulla punta delle dita, come fosse rugiada colta da una foglia.

"Credo di comprendere quello che ha provato perché l'ho provato anch'io e poi l'ho sfogato in modo poco consono su Khan" spiegò stemperando sulle dita, l'umidità delle lacrime di Kirk.

"Poco consono?"

"L'ho preso a pugni…" confessò con un misto di imbarazzo e vergogna.

Kirk sorrise divertito avrebbe proprio voluto vederlo.

"Ero arrabbiato… addolorato e volevo… vendetta" disse e l'ultima parola la sussurrò appena vergognandosi profondamente.

"Sono tante emozioni in una sola volta…" costatò Kirk cercando di stemperare l'atmosfera seria del discorso.

"Già e sei stato _tu_ a scatenarle" ammise tornando a guardarlo negli occhi.

Quanto erano costate quelle parole al suo primo ufficiale?

Prima che Kirk potesse dire o fare qualunque cosa Spock riprese a parlare.

"Mi ha detto che aveva fatto un sogno strano" la sua voce era tornata neutra e ferma, aveva ripreso le distanze tra loro in un momento, anche sul suo volto non si leggeva niente.

Jim tentennò, forse aveva frainteso, forse Spock non sentiva quello che provava lui. Quell'esperienza li aveva avvicinati un po' di più, aveva saldato la loro amicizia… forse si trattava solo di questo dopotutto.

"Non me lo ricordo più" mentì spudoratamente.

Prima che Spock potesse dire qualcosa, la porta si aprì con un sibilo fecero il loro ingresso Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Uhura e per ultimo McCoy.

Spock si alzò di scatto e si diresse alla finestra fissando la pioggerellina che cadeva oltre il vetro.

"Capitano" lo salutarono, scattando sull'attenti e facendo il saluto militare.

"Riposo signori non siamo sul ponte di comando dell'Enterprise" replicò con il suo solito tono gioviale ed allegro.

Scotty gli si avvicinò con fare minaccioso: "Sappia che è solo perché è convalescente nel letto di un ospedale che non le do un pugno" sputò arrabbiato "Non mi faccia più uno scherzo del genere, Jim. Il mio cuore non reggerebbe a un altro spavento di questa portata."

"Ho salvato la nave e tutto l'equipaggio, non c'era molta scelta, ci saremmo schiantati, facendo altre vittime oltre ai presenti sulla nave. Com'è che ha detto signor Spock?" domandò voltandosi verso il comandante che ancora guardava fuori dalla finestra.

"Le esigenze di molti contano più di quelle di pochi."

"Non scherzi su queste cose, capitano" lo redarguì duramente il tenente Uhura.

"Ehi, se lo dice Spock va bene, se lo dico io no?" la prese in giro strizzando un occhio.

"No, non va bene in nessuno dei due casi" brontolò.

"Forse sarebbe il caso che lasciaste riposare il capitano Kirk" intervenne il vulcaniano parlando per la prima volta dall'ingresso degli altri ufficiali.

"Lei è stato qui per due settimane quasi ininterrottamente e noi non possiamo stare cinque minuti. È nostro capitano tanto quanto suo" brontolò Chekov dando voce ai pensieri di tutti i presenti.

Il primo ufficiale si volse verso il guardiamarina, che abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo, rendendosi conto di aver parlato in modo inappropriato a un suo diretto superiore; il vulcaniano non ribatté, tutti loro erano ancora scossi per quanto era accaduto.

Con la coda dell'occhio colse l'espressione di stupore sul volto di Jim.

Prima che qualcun altro potesse dire qualcosa, la porta si aprì ed entrò la dottoressa Carol Marcus, zoppicava un poco, ma sembrava stare bene.

Kirk sorrise ora c'erano proprio tutti, il suo equipaggio, no la sua famiglia; era bello sentirsi così amato.

"Sta bene dottoressa?" chiese, gli eventi erano precipitati da quando Khan li aveva teletrasportati sull'Enterprise.

La donna annuì con un dolce e schietto sorriso.

"Mi dispiace per suo padre."

"Anche a me, ma purtroppo le azioni che ha commesso lo hanno portato a quell'epilogo" disse ed il suo sorriso si spense.

"Detesto dare ragione al primo ufficiale scientifico, ma il tempo della visita è finito. Su, su tutti fuori" ordinò McCoy, aprendo la porta e facendo cenno loro di lasciare la stanza.

Ognuno salutò e uscì; il tenente Uhura cercò di catturare lo sguardo di Spock, ma questi era immobile davanti alla finestra, con un tremulo sospiro seguì Carol.

"Anche lei, Spock" lo invitò, ma questi non si mosse "È un ordine come medico."

L'ufficiale si volse stava sicuramente per rimbattere, ma Leonard lo precedette.

"Da quanto non fa un pasto decente e dorme più di qualche sporadico momento?"

"Sono un vulcaniano posso-"

"Sì, sì lo so. Ho studiato la vostra razza, ma ha un limite anche lei e credo l'abbia raggiunto quindi si congedi."

Spock rimase un momento interdetto su da farsi, desiderava parlare ancora con Jim, ma il dottore era irremovibile, inoltre doveva ammettere che ora che il capitano era sveglio, sentiva la stanchezza di quei giorni sopraffarlo.

Volse la testa verso il giovane che aveva osservato alla scena in silenzio.

"Vada pure Spock, sto bene… avremo tempo per parlare…" lo rassicurò.

La porta si chiuse alle spalle dell'ufficiale che lasciò quella stanza dopo due settimane.

"Testardo vulcaniano" sbottò avvicinandosi e controllando il monitor.

"È sempre rimasto qui?" domandò Kirk.

"Sì, non si è praticamente mai allontanato, nessuno è riuscito a convincerlo ad andarsene anche per un po', nemmeno il tenente Uhura."

Kirk chiuse gli occhi e un sorriso gli piegò le labbra.

Il suono del cicalino della porta penetrò la sua coscienza, a fatica riemerse dal sonno.

Guardò l'orologio aveva dormito solo un'ora.

Il cicalino suonò ancora si alzò e si vestì in fretta.

Quindi sbloccò la porta e l'aprì.

Il tenente Uhura lo fissava preoccupata "Va tutto bene? Non hai risposto alle chiamate e ora non mi aprivi."

Spock si fece da parte per lasciarla entrare.

"Ti ho portato della frutta, avrai fame?" suggerì porgendogli un contenitore.

"Non vedo perché tu sia allarmata. Ho dormito solo un'ora e sarei sceso per la cena."

Lei rise divertita scuotendo la testa "Un'ora" sbottò posando il recipiente sul tavolo e incrociando le braccia sul petto.

"Sì. Erano le 18.15 e quando ho aperto gli occhi, erano le 19.15."

"Già hai spaccato il secondo" lo prese in giro.

"Non credo di capire."

"Erano le 18.15 di ieri. Hai dormito per un giorno intero."

"Impossibile."

"Oh è possibile eccome" affermò sorridendo mostrandogli la data sul padd.

"Non sono qui per parlare di questo, ma se vuoi torno in un altro momento" propose dirigendosi verso la porta.

"Nyota aspetta" la fermò "Non ha senso rimandare ancora."

"Già" rispose voltandosi per guardarlo in viso. Come sempre lui era imperturbabile.

Rimasero in silenzio per lunghi attimi.

"Come lo hai capito?" domandò Spock.

La ragazza si aspettava tutto tranne quella domanda.

"Ho visto come vi guardate, forse non ve ne accorgete, vi muovete sempre uno verso l'altro in qualunque situazione. Vi completate l'un l'altro con una frase, uno sguardo vi intendete sempre. Non c'è posto per me tra voi due. Credimi lo invidio profondamente. Vorrei che mi guardassi come fai con Kirk, che mi cercassi come cerchi lui. Quando eravamo su quel trasporto, mentre stavi picchiando selvaggiamente Khan, non è stata la mia voce a riportarti indietro, ma le mie parole quando ho detto che Khan era l'unico modo per salvare Kirk: al suo nome ti sei fermato…" spiegò tutto d'un fiato, incapace di trattenere le lacrime.

Ogni singola parola che Nyota aveva pronunciato era vera.

"Poi in ospedale… quando McCoy l'ha dichiarato fuori pericolo, non hai voluto andartene, nemmeno quando te l'ho chiesto io…" ricordò avvicinandosi posandogli la fronte sulla spalla.

"Li ho compreso di averti perso."

Spock le cinse le spalle con le braccia "Mi dispiace" riuscì solo a dire.

"Lo so, ma al cuore non si comanda" disse tirandosi su posandogli una mano sul petto.

"Non c'è logica in questo."

"No l'amore è la cosa più illogica che esista, ma è anche la cosa più meravigliosa che esista, ricordalo sempre" ribadì asciugandosi il viso con le mani.

Era stato lontano da quella stanza solo due giorni eppure gli sembrava molto di più.

Avrebbe dovuto fermarsi e riflettere a lungo su tutti quei cambiamenti. Stava agendo d'istinto. Kirk agiva così, non lui.

Gli parve di sentire la voce dell'anziano se stesso.

_-Fa un favore a te stesso, metti da parte la logica e fa quello che ti sembra giusto.-_

La porta dinnanzi a lui si aprì, avrebbe seguito quel consiglio.

Il capitano non era a letto, ma seduto sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra, tra le mani stringeva un padd.

"Non avrebbe dovuto alzarsi" lo redarguì entrando nella stanza, togliendosi il cappello.

"Buon giorno anche a lei, signor Spock" lo salutò con un ampio sorriso.

"Vedo che sta meglio."

"Oh sì e non vedo l'ora di uscire da qui. Scotty mi ha detto che le riparazioni dell'Enterprise procedono, ma ci vorrà parecchio tempo."

"È corretto, sei mesi forse un paio di più. Ha subito gravi danni, sia strutturali sia ai motori."

"Quante… quante vittime ci sono state?" domandò in un filo di voce.

"Jim…"

"Quante?"

"Novantaquattro."

"Avrei dovuto fare di più."

Spock lo fece voltare verso di sé "Più di cosa? È entrato nel motore a curvatura per riallinearlo…"

"… a calci" sorrise tristemente Kirk.

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio e non comprendendo proseguì "Chi altro avrebbe fatto quello che hai fatto lei?"

"Tu" ammise e un tremulo sospiro gli uscì dalle labbra.

"Sulu mi ha detto che ha ordinato a tutti loro di abbandonare la nave, ma loro non l'hanno fatto."

La mano di Spock ancora stava stringendo il suo braccio.

"Abbiamo fatto tutto quello che era in nostro potere fare, per le vittime che ci sono state tra l'equipaggio, possiamo incolpare solo Khan e l'ammiraglio Marcus."

Lo sguardo di Kirk si rasserenò un poco.

"Non mi ha ancora raccontato del sogno che ha fatto" lo spronò cambiando repentinamente discorso.

"Glielo detto, non me lo ricordo."

"Non credo che questa sia la verità, ma se non ne vuole parlare, non la forzerò."

Jim lo fissò per lunghi momenti, in piedi accanto al letto, impeccabile nella sua uniforme grigia.

"Posso farle una domanda, Spock?"

"Certamente capitano."

"Lei ha passato le ultime due settimane qui con me aspettando che mi svegliassi."

"Affermativo signore" rispose e Jim poté notare la sua mascella contrarsi nervosa.

"Perché?" chiese alzandosi dalla poltrona sulla quale era seduto.

Spock non rispose subito, sembrava imbarazzato o forse era solo una sua impressione.

"Glielo dirò se lei mi racconterà il sogno che ha fatto."

"Questo è un ricatto."

"Noi vulcaniani non-"

"Va bene farò mente locale per ricordare, se ci tiene tanto."

Spock sollevò lo sguardo e si perse per un momento in quei due oceani che erano gli occhi di Jim, ricordò il momento esatto in cui seppur aperti quegli occhi non vedevano più nella fissità della morte.

"Volevo essere il primo a vedere i tuoi occhi aprirsi" confessò.

Kirk sbatté le palpebre quella era una frase romantica, colma di sentimenti, non era proprio da Spock. Jim gli si avvicinò piano forse aveva frainteso tutto, ma doveva rischiare…

"_Perché lei è mio amico"_ aveva detto oltre quella porta, nell'istante un cui lo stava perdendo, si era reso conto di quanto fosse importante per lui.

Amico sì… o forse qualcosa di più, aveva temuto di non poter più approfondire quel rapporto e invece ora eccoli lì.

Spock rimase immobile davanti a lui le braccia lungo i fianchi in attesa, Kirk si accostò ancora di più fino a quando le loro labbra non furono che a un soffio.

"Fermami ora… oppure…" bisbigliò, ma il vulcaniano colmò la distanza tra loro.

Un bacio lieve appena accennato, timido e casto.

"Questo… ho sognato questo. Un tocco morbido sulla mia bocca, la tua presenza al mio fianco. Sempre. Fedele e premuroso" confessò posando le labbra su quelle del primo ufficiale.

Un tocco più profondo, la mano di Kirk sulla sua guancia, le sue mani a cingergli la vita.

"Ma non è stato un sogno. Mi hai baciato mentre ero privo di sensi, vero?"

"Sì" ammise "Eppure tu mi hai sentito." È

Kirk sorrise "È strano, ti sento qui" mormorò posandosi due dita sulla tempia "E qui" aggiunse portandole poi al cuore.

Spock annuì posando la fronte su quella di Jim "Lo so…"

Avvertirono la porta aprirsi e Spock fu veloce ad allontanarsi da lui.

McCoy li fissò alternativamente, Kirk sogghignava rosso in volto, mentre Spock pareva molto interessato al polsino della giacca.

"Che cosa sta succedendo qui?"

"Una visita di cortesia" esclamò Kirk stranamente euforico.

"Stavo ragguagliando il capitano sulle ultime novità."

"Se… certo. Come no" li fissò ancora per un momento poi scosse le spalle.

"Siete maggiorenni e vaccinati" sbuffò.

Spock inarcò un sopracciglio aprendo la bocca per parlare, ma Kirk lo prevenne: "È solo un modo di dire" spiegò Kirk rimettendosi a letto, prima che il dottore glielo ordinasse.

Spock si rimise il cappello e gli si accostò.

"Avremo altre occasioni per… parlare" precisò con una luce nello sguardo che Jim non gli aveva mai visto.

"Me lo auguro."

"Buona giornata, capitano" lo salutò dirigendosi verso la porta "Dottore" lo salutò con un cenno del capo.

Quando la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle McCoy si volse verso Kirk, scosse la testa "Ti ricordi quando lo hai visto la prima volta come lo hai chiamato?"

"Bastardo dalle orecchie a punta" rispose prontamente Jim, sul suo volto si allargò un enorme sorriso: "D'ora in poi sarà il _mio_ bastardo con le orecchia punta."


End file.
